


More Than a Human

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff and Angst, Post-Episode: s03e09, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille isn't dead. No, she can't be. Klaus gave her his blood. It always works, right? But if she isn't dead indeed... what is she now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Human

It was Christmas 2015 and the Mikaelsons were spending it in their family's house as they did every year for a last few centuries, but this time it was only Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Freya, Hayley, Jackson, Hope and Cami. A small family dinner.

It was about 22 o'clock when they ate all the food and unwrapped the presents and little Hope Mikaelson has to go to sleep. Unusually, nothing extraordinary happened and everything went well.  
The not-members-of-the-family left the house and since Rebekah would be in great danger if she stayed here, she has to go too, as far from the USA as she can. Everyone said their goodbyes and get back to the house to continue in what they begin earlier that day.  
Niklaus started to paint another painting in the morning; it was intercepting the house's courtyard with a Christmas tree. He went to his room to finish it, but he ascertained that his friend and therapist in one, Camille O'Connell, is still there, standing on the balcony with a glass of wine in her hands, looking at the street below. "Camille," he said, "you look amazing tonight."  
"Thank you, Klaus." She smiled and then took a sip of the crimson liquid. Klaus came to her, leaned on the rail and observed the happy New Orleans' inhabitants celebrating Christmas in the streets for a while. Some jazz music resounded from underneath and the lights were shining.  
"Klaus, what you did today, it was-"  
"It was nothing. For you I will always do everything, you know it, Cami."  
"But why? You don't have to, yet you still help me. When I first met you, you were just a ruthless monster, and now… I sometimes wonder what happened to that cruel Hybrid inside," she riposted and looked into his eyes.  
"You did, Cami."  
"What?" she asked disbelievingly.  
"I care about you. A lot," he elucidated and took her face into his palms. He stared at her for a few seconds and then gave her a quick and gentle kiss. They both smiled and reached out for another.

They were lying in Klaus's bed, next to each other, both on their sides and completely naked. They waited for this to happen whole three years and now they were here, so happy and shining.  
Klaus caressed Camille's cheek with the back of his hand and slipped two of her blonde locks behind her ear.  
They just laid there and remain quiet until both of them fell asleep.

Niklaus has woken up and saw that his beloved Camille is sleeping with her back turned to him. He cuddled closer to her and ran his hand through her beautiful hair. She didn't moved a bit, so he assumed she must be deeply asleep, but then he put his arm around her.  
Something was wrong; it felt a little bit wet. Klaus looked at the hand - it was covered in blood. Her blood. He rolled her body over to make sure if the expectation of what he might find is right. "No. No, no, no! Cami, my Cami!" he exclaimed in pain and tears ran out of his eyes immediately. He couldn't look at that undercut throat and her perfect body covered in blood.  
Yes, he was a vampire, but this was too much even for him, because she meant a lot to him. But then he told himself that he has to pull together and do something. Maybe it isn't too late yet; nothing is entirely impossible as he learn after all these years on this world.  
He revealed his vampire teeth, bite himself to the wrist and let the blood flow out on her neck until it fully healed; then he opened her mouth and poured some more of the vampire-werewolf blood into it.

He waited five, ten, fifteen minutes and nothing was happening.  
No, no, he can't lose her, not now, when he could finally admit that he should marginalize what he feels for her and that it actually might be love. He held her in his armful and swung his whole body like she was a baby and he was putting her to sleep.

Another quarter of an hour elapsed and she was still dead, but he couldn't just give up yet, that wouldn't be that Niklaus Mikaelson she knew. That Niklaus Mikaelson would sit here and wait for days if he had to.

It was four hours now. He still couldn't except her being dead so fed her with his blood once again. The more the merrier, as humans say it.

And the waiting was worthwile. After five hours, two minutes and thirty-two seconds has Camille O'Connell finally woken up. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, then she looked at Klaus and asked: "What happened? And why the hell am I so hungry?!" He smiled and kissed her.  
"You were dead, Cami. Someone murdered you by cutting your throat, but it doesn't matter now. It only matters you're alive, well and back to me," he answered trying not to cry, "about that hunger and also bloodlust I suppose, well, you're more than a human now, Camille. You're a vampire."


End file.
